Untitled
by songbird1313
Summary: What if the night Buffy and Spike spent together after she was kicked out of the house in season seven led to more than just cuddeling? My first BTVS fic, let me know what you think. I also don't know what I'm going to name it yet so bear with me. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO JOSS WHEDON.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

She sighed and looked into his ice blue eyes. He gently cupped her cheek before she opened her mouth.

"Hold me..."

His cool breathe mixed with hers as they came together in a passionate embrace. His rough, calloused hands gripped the back of her knee, bringing it to his bare hip before sliding up and gripping her slim waist. Her slender fingers cupped the back of his neck as she brought him closer. Her other hand touched the necklace hanging from his neck. The metal cool against her warm fingers. Her lips brushed his ear and sent a shiver down his spine.

"My champion..."

Her lips finally found his and moved lightly against each other, savoring it. Her nails dug into his shoulder as she felt her release building up. Tingles spread from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes. Her belly tightened in anticipation.

"Come for me pet..."

She let go and spiraled out of control. As she clenched around him, he felt his own release and grunted into her neck as she continued to pulse around him, milking him for his worth. When he calmed back down, he looked into her forest green eyes and gave her a genuine smile. She weakly smiled back before gently pushing him off. They quietly dressed and awkwardly sat on the bed. After a while, they both lay back down and gravitated towards each other. They clung to one another as the dawn slowly approached.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

*5 Years Later*

Buffy sighed as placed her head in her hands on the desk. She had papers everywhere and she was majorly stressed. Running Slayer Central had its perks but she was exhausted. Since Sunnydale five years ago, they had moved to England and started up the Council again. Buffy, along side Giles took up the head position and Xander, Willow, Andrew, Faith, Robin, and the remaining potentials scourged the world for Slayers and began training them. Slayers and Watchers alike poured in from all over the world and different headquarters began branching out in Cleveland, Paris, Moscow, Beijing, Tokyo, Rio, and many more.

So much had changed in the last few years, it was amazing. With the many Slayers, Buffy could finally step back and get a breath of fresh air. She still patrolled, but only once or twice a week, she still trained, and spared, but it wasn't as intense as it was. Of all the things that changed, one remained the same. Bleached hair and icy eyes entered her thoughts. The maddening smirk and knowing gaze. The way his hands glided over her soft skin, how his teeth nipped at her flesh... She shook her head to rid it of the painful thoughts. She growled in frustration and stood up pushing her chair back, she was not going to get any more work done tonight, she could finish sorting the leads for other Slayers tomorrow.

She walked out of her office into a small hallway. She stood gazing pensively at the photographs of her family. It was another thing that hadn't changed much Willow and Kennedy, Giles, Faith and Robin, Xander and Dawn, and...

"Mummy? Are you done working?" Buffy turned her gaze towards the living room at the end of the hall. A little girl stood there with her blond hair hanging in ringlets down her back, a thumb in her mouth, a doll in the other hand, and piercing blue eyes. The exact eyes of her father. She smiled sadly before replying.

"Yes baby, I'm done for the night. Come here." The little girl skipped to her mother and held out her arms. Buffy bent down and scooped up her daughter and held her close. The pain of Spike's death had been raw and consuming, but a light in the form of her little girl_, their _little girl, shone in the deep despair Buffy had fallen in after Sunnydale. She didn't know how or why, she was just happy to have this last piece of him with her forever. Since they've lived in England for the better part of her life, the little girl had an accent, she sounded so much like him sometimes, it made her heart ache. "Mommy missed you today, did you have fun with Grandpa Giles today at the zoo?"

"Oh yes mummy! We sawed all kinds of amimals! We sawed a bear, a pink birdie that gampa said was a fa- fa- famingo! Mummy it was so pretty!" Buffy couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face at her daughter's wild enthusiasm. Before she could go on with her story, the shrill sound of her phone ringing interrupted.

"Hold on sweetie, mommy has to get the phone and you can finish telling me about the flamingos." Mina nodded dejectedly before her mom placed her on the ground and skipped to her room. Buffy made her way to the kitchen and plucked the receiver off the hook and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Buffy? Its Angel, I know we haven't spoke since that night at the Temple, but I think you need to come to L.A."

"Ok? Care to elaborate?"

"It kind of something you need to see. There's something else you should know too. It's about-" He was cut off by a loud crash on Buffy's end of the line.

"Mina? You ok?" After no answer she started to panic. "Wilhelmina? Oh god Angel I'm sorry I gotta go, I'll catch the next flight to L.A. ok? Bye." She hung up the phone before he could reply and raced into her daughter's room. The sight she walked in on stopped her blood cold. Her daughter was standing with her blond hair gripped in the hand of some kind of demon. Her small hands were bound and she had a gag in her mouth.

"Slayer." The thing grinned maliciously at her and pulled harder on Mina's hair making her whimper around the gag. That was it for Buffy. The sudden rage that boiled in her body made her shake uncontrollably.

"You let her go. _NOW_!" Mina watched with wide eyes as her mum seemed to change into a different person. Her mummy was always so kind and soft and sweet. The woman before her looked like her mummy but mean and scary. She watched in awed fascination as she stalked forward and round house kicked the demon in the throat. It let out an angry screech and let go of Mina's hair. It landed with a crack against the wall and it's head lolled to the side. Buffy ran to her daughter and quickly unbound her and pulled out the gag while the monster was dazed. She scooped her up and bolted out of the room.

They had made it to the front door and wrenched it open, off the hinges. There in front of them were several more of the same demons that were in Mina's room. Buffy clutched Mina tighter to her chest and ran back the other way. The other demon finally came to and joined the others. Buffy's fear spiked when she entered the kitchen and three more broke down the back door. She could hear her daughter's frightened cries and felt helpless. She was _the_ Slayer for god's sake, and she couldn't even protect her own daughter. The things had her backed into a corner and laughed.

"Mummy, I'm scared."

"I know baby, and I'm sorry. I wish I could've protected you better. I love you." She looked into those blue orbs one last time, kissed her forehead and set her down behind her. Her body automatically going into a defensive stance once her arms were free. If she was going down, she was taking a couple of them with her. She threw a punch at the first one, hitting it in the jaw. From there it was a flurry of activity and Buffy was running out of energy fast. There were too many of them and they were too fast. One of their meaty fist connected to the side of her head and she landed with a thump beside her daughter on the floor. She tried to get back up, she had to fight for her daughter, but her limbs were just too heavy. She looked at her daughter through blurry eyes. She tried to smile at her frightened daughter but nothing was listening to her brain.

She looked back towards the demons who had greedy smiles on their faces as they advanced upon the mother/ daughter duo. Buffy renewed her struggles to get up as it neared Mina, but it was no use. A desperate cry erupted through her lips as the ugly thing just about had it's meaty hands around her daughter. Just then, a bright light burst forth, blinding Buffy, then, just as fast, the light receded and Buffy was surrounded by black. She fought to open her eyes back up, but she was too tired. She felt her consciousness slipping away. Just before she was completely out, she thought she heard something but she couldn't be for sure. It was too much and she finally slipped into a deep sleep.

"Don't worry mummy. I'll protect you."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Buffy groaned and tried to open her eyes but it felt like they were cemented shut. Her whole body ached and she felt like just slipping back into sleep, then the memories came crashing back, almost painfully. She shot up and looked around. She groaned again when her vision swam and her body screamed at her for the sudden movements.

"Mummy? Are you ok?" She looked down to the fearful gaze of her daughter. She visually checked her over and there wasn't a scratch on her. She nodded mutely, her throat parched and her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth. "Gampa! Mummy's awake!"

Giles, Xander, Dawn, and Willow came pouring into the room. She looked around and realized they were in Giles' house in his guest room. Everyone started firing off questions at once. She quickly held up her hand to stop them, her head hurt enough without the trying to make her over think and decipher what they were saying.

"Water," was the only thing she could croak out. Giles quickly jumper to grab the glass she had failed to see sitting next to her on the night stand.

"Yes, yes of course, my apologies Buffy." She just nodded and chugged the water down. The cool liquid quickly slipped down her burning throat and she felt a little better.

"What happened? Where are those demon thingies?" Buffy leaned back against the pillows and massaged the bridge of her nose while she waited for an answer.

"Well, er, see Buffy... I really don't know how to explain this. I had gone over to your house because Mina left her animal I bought her at the zoo in my car and the door was wide open and I heard sounds in the kitchen. I went to the kitchen and all I could see were Barvok demons. Then there was a bright flash and when I opened my eyes Mina was floating in the air glowing and she had white eyes. She somehow evaporated the demons effectively saving your lives. I brought you back here and now here we are." During his explanation, he had removed his glasses and cleaned them and had just placed them back on his face as he peered at her.

"How long have I been out?" Her voice was hoarse from being unused.

"Almost 2 days." Buffy gaped at Xander as he supplied her the answer.

"Mummy I missed you so much! I'm glad you awake now." Mina had climbed up on the bed and cautiously put her head on Buffy's lap. Buffy placed her hand on Mina's angelic face before running her fingers through her silky hair.

"I missed you too baby. I'm sorry all this happened, but mommy will find out what's going on, I promise." She sealed the promise with a kiss on her forehead. "Giles, right before all this, Angel called, he said I needed to go to L.A. I-" Willow cut her off.

"He already called. We told him when you woke up, we'd head over there. He said it was best we all went. Robin and Faith are already there, Kennedy said she would make her way there from New York, I think Xander said his and Dawn's flight leaves sometime tonight." Willow looked to Xander for conformation. He nodded and leaned in to kiss Dawn before heading out of the room. Dawn walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mina? How bout we go and make sure we got all your stuff 'kay?" Mina looked scared to leave Buffy's side.

"It's ok honey, I promise mommy will be fine." Buffy smiled encouragingly at her daughter. The little girl just looked at her with her finger in her mouth a moment longer before sliding off the bed and taking Dawn's offered hand. Once the two were out of the room, Buffy turned to Giles and Willow.

"So what's the big bad this time? And what does it have to do with my daughter?"

"I'm not certain on the details, but Angel spoke of a prophecy. 'And She shall come together with her Champion, and in this union the Light is born, the Trinity will come together and face Him, and if He shall perish, the Light will cure the Champion, but if He should win, darkness will cover the Earth.' Angel said it looked like it was torn at the bottom so there's probably more to it." Giles rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"I called everyone 'cause it sounded like a job for us 'old' scoobies." Willow snickered at the nick name.

"Well, looks like were back to good ol' Cali." Buffy mumbled sarcastically.

*14 Hours Later

After their discussion, Dawn and Xander headed to the airport while Giles, Buffy, Willow, and Mina finished packing. They had caught the earliest flight from London to L.A. and after a ten hour flight and 45 minutes of driving, they pulled up to Angel's apartment building. They clamored out of the car, Buffy having to carry Mina because she fell asleep and Buffy didn't want to wake her. They pressed the button and waited.

"Yeah? Who is it?" Angel's voice came over the intercom.

"Its us, hurry up and let us in!" He didn't answer Buffy but there was a buzzing and a clang and Giles pulled the door open. They rode the elevator to the 9th floor and exited looking for apartment 36. They spotted it and the door swung open before they could knock. They walked in and glanced around. It was nice with modern furniture and appliances decorating it. After Xander had opened the door for them, they all filed into the living room where everyone else was seated. Besides the Scoobies, Angel, Gunn, and Illyria all sat around. They looked up when Xander, then Giles, then Willow, then Buffy holding Mina walked in. Angel and Gunn's mouths popped open in surprise and curiosity(Buffy had failed to mention to Angel that she had a daughter) while Illyria just looked on in mild interest. Buffy smiled weakly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Buffy, tell me your not into the whole kidnapping business." Angel looked like he wanted to throw up.

"I'm not. This is my daughter Wilhelmina. And right now she's asleep so if you could just point me in the direction of a bed."

"Um... Yeah sure, right down that hall, second door on your right." Angel finally found his voice. When Buffy sat down everyone sat there awkwardly looking anywhere but at Buffy and Angel until Illyria's voice broke the tension.

"Where is my pet? He said he'd be here. I do _not _like it when he lies, he will be punished." Buffy just looked at the blue haired girl once known as Fred. Before she could ask, Angel cut her off.

"Buffy, there's something you should know-" He was cut off by the door slamming open. Everyone turned and gasped as the intruder waltzed in. He was cleaning gore off his coat and failed to realize there were people there beside Angel.

"Bloody Angorzen demons, bloody well messy is what they are. Never gonna get this bleedin' stain out." Buffy stood up, mouth open in a wordless question as she laid eyes on the man that had caused her so much despair. So much hurt. Yet gave her the greatest gift possible. He suddenly looked up. His eyes, just as she remembered and saw everyday. Mina's eyes. _Spike'_s eyes.

"_Spike_?!" It came out a harsh whisper. Her vision of him suddenly getting blurry. She realized belatedly she was crying. She angrily wiped the tears obscuring her vision, yet he was still there. Shock written on his face. His beautiful face. The one that has haunted her dreams the last five years. He seemed to snap out of it and took a step closer to her and reached out a hand towards her.

"Buffy? Pet are you really here?" Just as he was about to touch her arm, she jerked violently away.

"You're not real. Get away from me. YOUR'RE NOT REAL YOU DIED! YOU LEFT ME, I TOLD YOU I _LOVED_ YOU AND YOU LEFT ME. This isn't real." She folded her arms around herself and kept mumbling the last line over and over again. The group looked between the two in sympathy and curiosity, none knew he was back except Angel's group. Buffy stilled.

"Mummy? What's wrong? Did those monsters hurt you again?" Little Mina padded out of Angel's room with wide blue eyes. _Spike's_ eyes. Spike whirled around to face her, quickly looking from Mina to Buffy. Buffy kneeled down and opened her arms and Mina quickly walked into them.

"No baby, mommy's just really confused and sad right now. But do you know what would make that better?" Mina shook her head. "A kiss from you." Buffy smiled at Mina's delighted face and puckered lips. Buffy leaned in and kissed her real fast. "Mm thank you sweet heart, mommy's all better. Now why don't you go sit with Grandpa Giles for a minute while mommy talks to someone real fast, 'kay?" Mina nodded and wriggled out of Buffy's arms. She went to walk to the couch where Giles was sitting but stopped and veered off to Spike. He stood stock still and watched as she inspected him.

"Oh look mummy! He has the same color eyes as me! Didn't you always say I have the same eyes as my daddy?" Buffy wore a horrified expression as the truth dawned on Spike and Angel at the same time.

"Come along Mina, I have a special surprise just for you dear." Mina skipped happily along with Giles to an unknown part of the apartment.

"Buffy, what the _hell_ is going on?" Angel looked furious as he demanded answers from her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 3

Buffy looked helplessly at Angel as he glared at her. She could see the muscle twitching in his jaw as he tried to rein in his temper. She didn't dare to look at him. She didn't want to see his expression. See the hurt. The confusion. But then anger swelled inside her, consumed her like an all raging fire.

"YOU KNEW HE WAS BACK." She pointed an accusing finger at Angel. His anger turned to surprise as she turned on him. She marched over to him and poked him in the chest with her finger. "You knew and you didn't tell me! After all those letters I sent you, after everything I told you over the phone. I told you how much he meant to me, how much I missed him. And you LIED to me!" She finished her tirade with shoving him backwards over the couch. She then whirled to finally face a bewildered Spike. "And you! I told you I LOVED YOU and you couldn't have the decency to even call me?! And you said I was a bitch. God Spike do you know how much it hurt to lose you?" She was in his face now, pointing an accusatory finger in his face.

He finally regained his senses and pushed her hand out of the way. "Yeah, I do. If you don't recall I watched you die also. Watched you jump into a bloody ball of dark energy. And the only reason you said you loved me was 'cause I was doin' the whole dyin' thing. You never really cared for me Slayer, so don't act like ya did. I was just a good lay for you." He tried to walk away but a fist connected with his jaw.

"Never cared? Why do you think it was so damn hard for me to leave that day? Huh?! I was ready to stay there and die with you. Why do you think I fought with everyone so much, my family, my best friends, when they all wanted you gone? I even had that god forsaken chip removed. But I guess none of that means anything. I guess the night Mina was conceived means nothing. You can think what you want, but I know how I felt about you, still do, your just too much of an idiot to see it." Her voice had quieted down to almost a whisper by the time she was done. "I just missed you so much." Her voice broke at the end and she looked to the floor as silent sobs shook her body. Everyone sat stunned and stared at the two.

"Mina, how was that even possible? I'm a bloody vampire, we're not even supposed to have children."

"Me and Darla had Connor. I don't know how, but I guess it is possible." Angel shrugged and looked around the group.

"Yes how could I have possibly forgotten about that? I had been meaning to talk to you about that for a few years now Angel, records for the new Council and all that." Giles and Mina had just walked into room, the latter with a rather large lollipop.

"Mummy, look at what Gampa Giles gave me!" Buffy smiled through her tears and finally stepped away from Spike. "Mummy why are you crying? Are you thinking about daddy again? 'Member what you told me? When I get sad about daddy? You always say 'Member Mina, your daddy was a hero, he died to save lots of people and he's in heaven now and so you can't be sad, he loves you very much.'" Buffy simply nodded and scooped her up in her arms. Without another word, Buffy walked out of the room with her daughter.

"Buggerin' hell. I need a stiff drink." Spike turned towards Angel. "Hey peaches, got any scotch left?"

* Several Hours Later

Buffy and Mina had fallen asleep in Angel's spare room shortly after their departure in the living room. Buffy couldn't remember the last time she ate and her stomach was now growling at her for it. She disentangled herself from Mina and tip toed into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. There was a faint glow at the end of the hall and she figured she wasn't the only one up. She looked at the watch on her wrist. 3:25 am, she wondered who else was up. She padded barefoot down the hallway and paused before peering around the corner to see who was also up. The broad back and dark hair relaxed her shoulders slightly before she cleared her throat and stepped around the corner fully. Angel swiveled around and eyed her cautiously.

"I come in peace." Buffy raised her hands mockingly and shot Angel a small smile. He returned it before sitting down on one of the stools at the island and pulling one out for Buffy. She sat down and put her elbows up on the counter and her head in her hands. She blew out a long breath and looked back up at Angel. "Why didn't you tell me he was back?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a kid?" Angel shot back at her with an annoyed look.

"Pssh, oh yeah here's how that would've gone 'Hi Angel its me Buffy, blah, blah, blah, oh and just so you know, Spike, yeah, ya know the one person you hate most in the world? Yeah that guy, oh he got me pregnant!' Chea right, that'd would've gone over real well, I'd probably be able to hear you brood over the phone!"

"Why does everyone say I brood?! I just..."

"Mummy? I don't like it here, everyone yells." Both Buffy and Angel whipped around to see Mina standing at the end of the hall rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I'm sorry baby, we're not yelling, we're just talking really loud." Buffy had scooped up Mina and had her sitting on her lap at the island. Mina looked thoughtfully at Buffy then at Angel.

"And who are you?" Buffy stifled a giggle at her brash daughter. She definitely acted like her father. She had her arms crossed as she eyed Angel warily. Angel tried to hold in a laugh. No one could deny that this little one in front of him was Spike's daughter. Her facial expressions alone. And those eyes. Pure ice.

"Mummy says its not nice to laugh at people."

"I'm sorry. My name is Angel. I'm an old friend of your mom's." Mina looked at Buffy for conformation. Buffy nodded and Mina flashed Angel a mega watt smile.

"Will you be my fwiend too?" At his nod, if possible, Mina's smile got bigger. "Oh we can tea pawties and I can practisise painting your nails!" Angel has battled vampires, demons, apocalypses, and some pretty scary things, but horror wrapped around him like a blanket at Mina's ramblings.

"Mina sweetie, you're gonna scare him. What are you doing up anyway?"

"My tummy monster growled at me." Neither adult could stop the laughter that her comment elicited.

"Well honey, why don't we fix you a snack and mommy will come back to bed with you. It's late, we'll get everything sorted out tomorrow." She directed the last part at Angel, who merely nodded and wandered off to somewhere in the apartment. Buffy fixed a couple of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with a couple of glasses of milk. She picked up her daughter and sauntered back to the bedroom.

After several tense seconds, a shadow emerged from the dark. The blonde vampire scoffed and walked out the door. He had a lot of steam to blow off. He was looking forward to finding some nasties that went bump in the night.

A/N: I apologize for the lateness and the shortness. Its been sitting on my computer unfinished for several weeks now and I really wanted to get it out. I promise to make the next one longer. :)


End file.
